eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1713 (24 December 1998)
Synopsis Bianca tells Simon about Ricky stealing the trees for money for the deposit for the shop. Simon doesn't see a problem with this - half the stuff on the market is knocked off. That's not the point retorts Bianca, Ricky lied to me. She gives Ricky back the keys to the shop. Simon tells him that she's angry that Ricky lied to her. Teresa has told her about their scam. Ricky goes off to confront Teresa! Annie gives Rosa George's letter. George has left Rosa the restaurant and house. Jamie tells Beppe that he plans to retract his statement. Beppe threatened him and if Beppe doesn't find a way of getting rid of the statement he'll make an official complaint against him. "I can be quite a good liar when I get going. You might find yourself in a bit of bother". Beppe tells Gianni that he wants him out of his flat and back in with their mum. Gianni and Rosa will never make it up if Gianni continues to live under his roof. Rosa tells Gianni that George has bought Annie's share of the restaurant and signed the rest over to Rosa. Gianni questions George's motives - it must be a con and he's not going to be taken in by it. Then Annie tells Gianni that she wants to make a fresh start. From now on, they're just friends. Ian tries to warn Melanie off Conor, telling her he's a bit of a rogue. He later apologises, he didn't realise that she was seeing him. "Who told you that?" she enquires. "He did." he says. Narked, Melanie has a word with Conor - how dare he say that they were an item when they are not; she's not interested in him. Tiffany tells Simon that she hopes to be out of hospital tomorrow. They plan for her to stay at Simon's when she gets out. Simon tries to convince Tiff to make a statement against Grant - Jamie and Bianca have. If she tells them that Grant did this, the police are bound to lock Grant up and Tiffany would get full custody of Courtney. "Get him out of your life once and for all" he advises her. Grant tells Peggy and Frank that he's going to visit Tiffany in hospital. Peggy warns him not to break the court order; it'll only cause trouble. However, Frank is more supportive, he tells Grant he and Peggy are behind him. He can understand why Grant feels he has to do this and wishes him luck. Grant is grateful for their support. Tiffany has another visit from the police, keen to find out if her memory has returned. Before leaving, DCI Mason tells her "I think you're a victim and if you don't open your mouth, you'll always be a victim. And Grant Mitchell, like all bullies in this world, they feed off victims. So, if you decide to change your mind, give me a call". Narrowly dodging the police, Grant visits Tiffany. She reaches for the panic button but he gets to her first. He just wants to talk to her and convinces her to let him stay. Grant tells her that it's over between him and Louise. They have to do what's right for Courtney now. "Oh I intend to…As soon as I can, I'm going to speak to a solicitor and I'm going to divorce you, and I'm going to make sure you never see her again". Tiff admits that Grant didn't push her down the stairs but it wouldn't take much to convince the police otherwise. Even his own mum thinks Grant did it! When Tiffany does push the panic button, alerting staff to come to her bedside, Grant is forced to leave. Will Tiffany really lie and tell the police that Grant tried to kill her when he didn't? What will Grant do if he never gets to see Courtney again? On his way out of the hospital, Grant meets Beppe who encourages him to take a swing at him, but he doesn't rise to the bait. Grant tells Beppe to watch himself at nights though. Beppe tells Tiffany that if she remembers what happened that night, she could put Grant away for a very long time. "But I do remember. I never forgot…I was at the top of the stairs and he pushed me". Beppe grins, it looks like Grant is going down after all. Credits Main cast *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany Mitchell *Michael Greco as Beppe di Marco *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Mike Reid as Frank Butcher *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Mitchell *Carol Harrison as Louise Raymond *Andrew Lynford as Simon Raymond *Patsy Palmer as Bianca Butcher *Sid Owen as Ricky Butcher *Leila Birch as Teresa di Marco *Marc Bannerman as Gianni di Marco *Nadia Sawalha as Annie Palmer *Louise Jameson as Rosa di Marco *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie Healy *Seán Gleeson as Conor Flaherty *Richard Elis as Huw Edwards *Desune Coleman as Lenny Wallace *Jack Ryder as Jamie Mitchell Guest cast * Campbell Morrison as DCI Mason Gallery Albert Square (24 December 1998).jpg|Albert Square (24 December 1998) Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes Category:Available to Buy